


Take Me With You

by Camilunga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dia Internacional del Snarry, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Implied/Referenced Suicide, International Snarry Day, M/M, Mentioned Hermione Granger, Mentioned Ron Weasley, Sad and Happy, Snarry Day!, Suicide, Talking To Dead People, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga
Summary: Loneliness is not a good friend, much less a good counselor ...I don't want to be alone, not without you ...Soon we will be together to never part ...The rest of the world obeys the rules but I obey my heart ...
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Take Me With You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Llévame Contigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357076) by [Camilunga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga). 



> Hello guys !! And we got to the last mega-short and super sad shot to close my gifts for International Snarry Day!
> 
> As is Dia de Muertos in Mexico, I took out of the trunk of memories this story that also has 10 years since it was published. Take out your handkerchiefs because you are going to cry and you are going to hate me. I know XD read the tags if you feel uncomfortable with any I advise you not to read the story.
> 
> My first language is not English so I’m really, really sorry for any typo or grammar mistake or for any repetitive sentence or word, besides all that, I hope you can enjoy this. An apology in advance if you find any misspellings or words that are repeated too many times.
> 
> I am easy to handle, if you like it, leave kudos and if you can please leave a comment (Even so, ghosts are welcome here) if you don't like it, don't tell me and don't make a mess here.
> 
> Again an apology if you find many misspellings.
> 
> The characters are not mine!
> 
> Enjoy the read...

> _**Take me with you** _   
>  _**Even if I have to feel pain** _   
>  _**In my grave I want it to say:** _   
>  _**This man died of love** _   
>  _**Take me with you** _   
>  _**Do not leave me alone please** _   
>  _**In my grave I want it to say:** _   
>  _**This man died of love** _

Take me with you…

He was sitting there in those dungeons, in that comfortable Chesterfield that he loved, in front of the fireplace looking around, just a few hours ago everything had ended, the war was over, Voldemort had died, but a part of him too, a part of his soul and of his spirit had died along with that person, that person with whom he wanted to meet now and for that alone he was in those now empty dungeons...

He looked carefully around him, he looked at that place where he had been so happy with that man who was now no longer there to share his immense love, that immense love that right now hurt him to the bones, he would no longer be there to tell him that he loved him, now he only had an immense pain, a pain that would not let him breathe, a pain that filled his eyes with tears that he could not contain any longer, while his gaze fell on the other chair an empty chair now...

Slowly he got up from his seat and went to the bedroom, their bedroom, the one they both shared and with a sigh he went to that bed, that bed where they shared so many nights, where he had repeated so many times that he loved him and that he was not alone, but now he needed it so much, he needed him by his side so that he would not feel alone, he needed that warmth that he transmitted when he held him tightly and told him that he was his and that he loved him, now he only hugged himself tightly wanting to remember how he felt being in those arms, now he felt lost, he had lost his soul and he would no longer have his love...

He left the room and went to that storeroom, that storeroom that they had entered so many times to hide from others, to show their love with a passionate kiss, that storeroom that had served as their hiding place for many times but the most special It had been the first time they kissed, right in the fourth year of Hogwarts, right in the Triwizard Tournament, they had accidentally bumped into each other but thanks to a vial of Veritaserum that was in the way they had told their deepest secrets and wishes and that had given way to their first kiss, now he was there for another reason, for a more painful one, now he was looking for a small bottle that he knew very well was there and when he found it he knew that everything would be fine and he would meet again with his love…

When he finally found it and had the small vial in his hands he returned to the dungeons where he would feel more comfortable, first he stopped to write a small letter to Dumbledore, he knew that the old man would hurt with what he was about to do but he knew that deeper in his heart he would understand him, he knew he would understand it because he would understand his wishes to not be alone anymore, that is why when they had started that relationship he had not opposed their wishes, because he knew that those two whom he considered his sons would not be alone again, he finished the little letter, folded it carefully and spilling a little wax he sealed it with that ring that carried the crest that united the family of his beloved with his, that ring that also represented the bond of their souls, he slowly went to the room and lying on that bed took the contents of that bottle...

While the potion took effect he remembered all the happy moments next to his love, he remembered how he had been treated in the most tender way he could imagine, now there was only a void that would soon disappear and he hoped that everything would end now, tears ran down his face, In those moments the pain he felt in his body and in his soul were stronger than he had ever felt, but being reunited with him was all worth it, suddenly a body materializing in front of him made him smile and spill more tears just when he heard a distant voice tell him ...

_"Silly boy ..."_

_"Sev" answered in a high-pitched sob._

_"Harry… why did you do it Harry?" asked the older one._

_Harry sobbed "Because I need you, I barely have a few hours without you and I need you Severus, I am nothing without you, I feel lost without your love" he said as more tears came from those now opaque emerald eyes._

_Severus sighed at the answer "I was always going to be with you Harry, watching over you until it was time to be together again" he said in a plaintive voice._

_"I know Sev, don't scold me" he replied with a hint of pain "But if in a few hours I felt extremely lonely and lost, what would happen in more hours, more days, more months or even more years" he asked with a half-smile in his agony "I need to be by your side hon"_

_"I know love, I know" he replied with pain in his voice._

_"Will you take me with you Sev" he asked breathlessly._

_The older sighed and smiled "Always Harry, always my love" he answered at the same time that he extended his hand "Come on Harry we have to go, many people are waiting for you"_

_Harry smiled one last time and took the hand of his beloved potions teacher and thus they disappeared together..._

Dumbledore entered those dungeons as quickly as possible followed by two people just as worried as the old man, they had seen him turn pale and whisper the name of their friend and seconds later he was running out of his office where they were, the Director stopped abruptly and they by his side as they looked in amazement at the body of their friend on that bed and saw how it detached from his body to hold hands with the one who had been his partner for three years and suddenly they disappeared and that was when they understood, Harry Potter was dead and he was with that man he loved so much, the girl with tousled hair hugged her red-haired boyfriend while the old man approached the body of the Savior of the Magical World and took the letter that rested on his chest where his name was clearly written…

> _Albus_
> 
> _When you find this letter I hope to be with our beloved Severus, I know that I should not be so coward and make this decision, but I need to be by his side, because without him I am alone, it is not that I do not have you, but you know very well that I will always need him, I just leave calm because I know that you will be safe without anyone to terrorize you and let you live in peace, please tell Ron and Hermy that I love them, that they need to live their life free and happy and that I will always be there to take care of them and protect them._
> 
> _I hope you can cope with everything we left behind, previously Sev and I prepared and left our last wishes in the capable hands of the Gringots goblins, I know they will contact you soon._
> 
> _Lastly and most importantly, forgive me Albus, forgive me for leaving you alone, but you know how stubborn I am and Snape was not going to get rid of me so easily, I only have to say something to you on behalf of Severus and my own and that is that we love you with all our heart, we love you dad never forget it, we love you our manipulative old man that love sherbet lemons, we love you like the father that neither Sev nor I ever enjoyed, Thank you for always being with us, now it's our turn to be with you always looking after you and waiting for you (but not too soon Albus please)._
> 
> _We love you_
> 
> _Harry Potter and Severus Snape_

He wiped away a traitorous tear before turning and looking at the two friends of that young man and he smiled weakly at them, telling them that their friend had died of love, with a last sigh he left for his office, letting the tears finally bathe his face.

"I love you too Harry and Severus, I will miss you too my sons" said that man looking up, hoping that his two sons were listening...

**Author's Note:**

> And we are done !!!
> 
> Thank you for having accompanied me on this week-long journey, thank you for having read my mini stories, I hope you enjoyed them.
> 
> This story was inspired by a song called Llévame Contigo.
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it, I hope it has distracted you from anything difficult that is going through your heads at this time.
> 
> I hope all of you stay safe and sound! Hugs to everyone.
> 
> Remember the Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
